livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Mesem Adrarda (Qik)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Synthesist 1 Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial Deity: Deity First Seen: Here Location: Dunn Wright Inn Abilities Base Abilities Bonded Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) STR: 18 +4 DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 12 +1 CON: 14 +1 (05 pts) CON: 13 +1 INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial WIS: 18 +4 CHA: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 13 +1 Vision: Low-light Vision: Darkvision 60' and Low-light Perception: +7 Perception: +7 Speed: 30' base Speed: 30' base Type: Humanoid (human,elf) Type: Humanoid (human,elf,outsider) Combat Statistics (Unbonded) (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (02) (Synthesist 1) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Monk 0) AC: 10 = + DEX (0) + Armor (0) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) INIT: +0 = (0) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) CMD: 10 = + BAB (0) + STR (00) + DEX (00) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (02) Reflex: +0 = (0) + DEX (0) Will: +6 = (02) + WIS (04) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 0 Spell Failure: 0 Combat Statistics (Bonded) (Max-2) HP: 9 real + 11 temporary = + CON (1) (Synthesist 1) + CON (1) (Eidolon 1) AC: 13 = + DEX (1) + Natural (2) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Natural (2) INIT: +1 = (1) BAB: +1 = 1 (1) CMB: +5 = (1) + STR (4) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (4) + DEX (1) Fortitude: +1 = 1 (0) + CON (1) Reflex: +1 = 1 (0) + DEX (1) Will: +6 = 1 (2) + WIS (4) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics (Unbonded) Quarterstaff: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str (0) Damage: 1d6/1d6, Crit: x2, Special: B, Double, Monk Nodachi: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str (0) Damage: 1d10, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: P or S, Brace Dagger: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str/Dex (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 ft, Special: P or S Sling: Attack: +0 = (0) + Dex (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: x2, Range: 50 ft, Special: B Weapon Statistics (Bonded) Bite: Attack: +5 = (1) + Str (4) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B/P/S Two claws: Attack: +6 = (1) + Str (4) + Weapon Focus (1) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B/S Quarterstaff: Attack: +5 = (1) + Str (4) Damage: 1d6+6, Crit: x2, Special: B, Double, Monk Nodachi: Attack: +5 = (1) + Str (4) Damage: 1d10+6, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: P or S, Brace Melee Dagger: Attack: +5 = (1) + Str (4) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: P or S Range Dagger: Attack: +2 = (1) + Dex (1) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 ft, Special: P or S Sling: Attack: +2 = (1) + Dex (1) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50 ft., Special: B Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Synthesist & Monk (+1/4 evolution point) Multi-talented: Two favorite classes (see above) Low-light vision: Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elf blood: Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: +2 Perception Ancestral Arms: Gain Martial or Exotic Weapon Proficiency as a bonus feat. (replaces Adaptability) Class Features Synthesist 1 Proficiencies: Proficient in simple weapons and light armor. Can cast summoner spells in light armor with no penalty. Spell Casting: Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Fused Eidolon: A synthesist summons the essence of a powerful outsider to meld with her own being. The eidolon appears around the synthesist so that the synthesist seems to be inside a barely translucent image of her eidolon. The synthesist directs all of the eidolon’s actions while fused, perceives through its senses, and speaks through its voice, as the two are now one creature. While fused, the synthesist uses the eidolon’s physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), but retains her own mental ability scores. The synthesist gains the eidolon’s hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the eidolon is sent back to its home plane. The synthesist uses the eidolon’s BAB, and gains the eidolon’s armor and natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The synthesist also gains access to the eidolon’s special abilities and the eidolon’s evolutions. The synthesist is still limited to the eidolon’s maximum number of natural attacks. The eidolon has no skills or feats of its own. While fused, the synthesist counts as both her original type and as an outsider for any effect related to type, whichever is worse for the synthesist. Spells such as banishment or dismissal work normally on the eidolon, but the synthesist is unaffected. Neither the synthesist nor her eidolon can be targeted separately, as they are fused into one creature. The synthesist and eidolon cannot take separate actions. While fused with her eidolon, the synthesist can use all of her own abilities and gear. In all other cases, this ability functions as the summoner’s normal eidolon ability (for example, the synthesist cannot use her summon monster ability while the eidolon is present). This ability replaces (*but still acts "as" such for feat qualification and judge vote) the class’s eidolon ability, bond senses, and life bond. Fused Link: If the eidolon takes enough damage that brings it to zero, which would return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Eidolon Healing: The temporary HP of the eidolon can only be healed with spells that specifically heal eidolons such as Rejuvenate Eidolon. (FAQ clarification) Worn Armor: Worn armor does not function while fused, but does not need to be removed before fusion. (FAQ clarification) Skilled Evo: The Skilled evolution does affect the synthesist, giving him the bonus. The Ability Increase evolution does not affect the synthesist's mental stats, it affects the eidolon's suppressed mental stats. (FAQ clarification) Sufficient: The eidolon must have sufficient limbs to accomplish tasks. Limbs: "Remember also that the summoner is wearing the eidolon like a biological, all-encompassing "suit," and the eidolon's shape limits what the summoner can do. If the eidolon doesn't have arms, the summoner can't use his own arms to manipulate objects, make attacks, cast somatic spells, or anything else requiring arms--while fused, the summoner's limbs are trapped within the armless eidolon-suit, and he isn't able to use them to manipulate things. The summoner isn't able to extend his own body parts outside of the eidolon-suit; if he wants to be able to manipulate things with arms, the eidolon needs arms (though tentacles are sufficient for simple tasks)." (FAQ clarification) Share Spells: The summoner may cast a spell with a target of “you” on her eidolon (as a spell with a range of touch) instead of on herself. A summoner may cast spells on her eidolon even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the eidolon’s type (outsider). Spells cast in this way must come from the summoner spell list. Darkvision: The eidolon has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. (Only available in Fusion form.) Link: A summoner and his eidolon share a mental link allows for communication ... This communication is a free action, allowing the summoner to give orders to her eidolon at any time. ... The eidolon must possess the appropriate appendages to utilize a magic item. Summon: Cast Summon Monster I 4 times per day as a standard action. SLA for a 1 minute duration. (Only available unbound.) Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Weapon Focus (Claw) (Level 1): +1 on attack rolls made with claws. Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Nodachi): Proficiency with the Nodachi. (Racial Bonus) Traits Magical Knack (Synthesist) (Magic): +2 to caster level as long as it doesn't exceed HD. Ease of Faith (Faith): +1 Diplomacy, Diplomacy as CS. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 3 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Synthesist 1) ~ = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Monk -) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0/1 0 0 0/1 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 1 +0 Climb 0/4 0 0 0/4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 6 1 3 1 +1** Disable Device 0 0 0/1 -0 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 0/1 0 0 0/1 -0 +0 Fly 0/1 0 0 0/1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 4 0 0 4 +0 Intimidate 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 7 1 0 4 +2* Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 4 +0 Ride 0/1 0 0 0/1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 4 0 0 4 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0/1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 0/1 0 0 0/1 -0 +0 Survival 4 0 0 4 +0 Swim 0/4 0 0 0/4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 *+2 from Keen Senses **+1 from Ease of Faith Spells Cantrips Level 01 (2/day) * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Guidance * Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon * Jolt * Resistance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Simple Homespun Cotton Outfit -- lb Quarterstaff -- gp 4 lb Nodachi 60 gp 8 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Sling -- gp -- lb Bullets (10) .1 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Side-pouch (Backpack) 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Trail Rations (2) 1 gp 2 lb Potion of CLW 50 gp -- lb = Total Inventory: 116.2 gp Total Weight: 31 lb Light Medium Heavy (unfused) Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 (fused) Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items none 0 Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character build: 150 gp GP: 33 Earned in adventure #1: 0 gp SP: 8 Total Inventory carried: -116.2 gp CP: 0 Total Consumed: -0 gp Gems and Coinage: 33.8 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5'11'' Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: White Eye Color: Gray while unbonded; red while bonded. Skin Color: Pale. Appearance Unbonded, Mesem is generally unimpressive physically. He is lean and wiry, with unruly hair, and he wears simple, homespun cotton clothes that are generally as light as the climate allows. By contrast, when Mesem's occupier, or eidolon, is enacted, his presence is much more imposing: although no larger, he nevertheless manages to radiate the formidible physical prowess of that form, and even his demeanor takes on a slightly harder edge. He wears the blue layer of the eidolon as a seamless second skin. Equipment-wise, he travels lightly, with the long, slender sword on his back being the most prominent item he carries. He also carries a large side-pouch. Demeanor Mesem tends towards quiet among unfamiliar people or surroundings. His is an active quiet, though, in which he is constantly engaging with and assessing those around him. When prompted, he is more than happy to speak or otherwise assert himself, be it for idle conversation or to provide necessary input on a decision. When bonded, Mesem's comfort in his own skin seems more justified, as though his inner confidence has been externalized for everyone to see. In battle, he is merciless, almost to the point of indulgence. Background Mesem was found as a young child, along with his brother, Semes, by members of Olo u La'al ("The Order of Balance") on the wild slopes of the impossibly tall mountain Kek Tet Ala ("Heaven's Peak"). The two half-elven boys had been seemingly-attacked by an unknown creature, unidentifiable even to the extremely knowledgable La'alians, and were apparently in the process of being consumed by said creature when they were discovered. The boys were taken back to the monastery and cared for as best as they could be, although little could be done in such unprecedented circumstances. Against all odds, the boys survived, but not unscathed. Rather than consuming them, the creature had seemingly "bonded" with them, for better or worse. Under the shrewd and watchful guidance of the Olo u La'alians, the boys were taught to harness these creatures dwelling within them, although this process was not a one-sided one: just as the growing boys learned to manipulate their occupiers, so did the influence of these occupiers on their hosts grow. Through time, it became clear that the personality of each occupier was distinct. Semes' seemed disposed to a searching out justice and bestowing judgment, in order to perpetuate its perception of "good," a disposition which the half-elf increasingly manifested as he grew older and his bond with his occupier grew stronger. Thus he was given the name "Semes Adrarda" ("Bound with Judgment"). Mesem's occupier, on the other hand, seemed much more inclined towards neutrality, and issued its wrath upon those who upset the balance of things; thus, Mesem was given a name that means "Bound with Wrath." Mesem has been sent to Venza by the Olo u La'alians to learn what he can about the area and its inhabitants. OOC: Mesem's eidolon is an unidentified type of psychopomp, a creature which deals with death and the handling of souls as they pass into the afterlife. Also, unbeknownst to him, Mesem and his brother are sons of a high-ranking member of the Irthosian government. How they ended up on the mountain of Kek Tet Ala as boys is currently undetermined. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (March 15th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (March 16th, 2012) (jkason) level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets